1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus such as a facsimile apparatus or the like containing plural (i.e., plural) communication lines (called a plural-communication-line-containing apparatus), an image forming apparatus, a communication line selection apparatus, and a communication line selection program.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in a facsimile apparatus with which plural communication lines can be connected, respective communication line numbers are displayed at a time of operation or on a communication administration report so that an operator can discriminate each communication line.
Moreover, in a conventional facsimile apparatus, a name of a communication line is displayed like “extension” or “outside line” in accordance with a type of communication line.
Moreover, there is an apparatus that an operator can select one of plural connected communication lines by appropriately depressing one of line selection keys provided in correspondence with the number of communication lines.
Moreover, in a facsimile apparatus containing a telephone line for facsimile communication and a communication line for an electronic mail or a facsimile apparatus connectable with both a telephone line for facsimile communication and a communication line for an electronic mail, a key for selecting whether the facsimile communication or the electronic mail is provided and an operator can select either the facsimile communication or the electronic mail by depressing the key.
However, in the above conventional apparatuses, there is a problem that, only by displaying the communication line number, it is difficult to discriminate what type of communication line the line in question is.
Moreover, even if “extension” or “outside line” is displayed, a user does not necessarily use the same line as that displayed, that is, the display might be unsuitable for an actual operation. This causes confusion when the operator discriminates the communication line.
That is, in the above conventional cases, there is a problem that the communication line name can not be appropriately displayed in a plural-communication-line-containing apparatus capable of being connected with the plural communication lines, and thus the operator can not easily discriminate the communication line.
Moreover, even where the communication line is selected, the key for selecting either the facsimile communication or the electronic mail, the keys corresponding to the respective communication lines and also the key for selecting the telephone line are unnecessary for a user who does not use an electronic mail. Thus, the plural unnecessary keys exist on an operation panel, and this causes confusion in the operation. Moreover, for a user who uses only one line, the keys for the other lines are unnecessary.
On one hand, when a user who uses the plural facsimile communication lines and the electronic mail line performs the communication, this user is troubled because it is necessary to change the key between the facsimile communication and the electronic mail even though the operation method is almost common in either communication.
Moreover, when the line can be selected even in the case where each line is not connected or can not be used, it causes a trouble that the communication can not be actually performed.
The above problems are the problems which occur in the plural-communication-line-containing apparatus other than the facsimile apparatus.